The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for displaying flight-management information in an aircraft.
In the cockpit of an aircraft a great deal of information which is relevant for piloting the aircraft is displayed to the pilot, for which purpose there exist the customary instruments consisting of a large number of indicating instruments and control lights which in modern aircraft are also substantially supplemented and/or replaced by display screens (cathode ray tubes and LCD displays).
In order for the pilot to absorb the information indicated there is required a sequential scanning of the instruments in accordance with a scheme which has been learned, and the mental combining of the information so as to form an overall picture of the flight situation. This procedure of absorbing and processing information must be constantly repeated in order to be able to observe and control the course of the flight.
With the introduction of display screens, the displaying of information has been improved but the displays for flying position and navigation remained separate.